


The Nightingale

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Double Drabble, M/M, challenge: fairy tales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-31
Updated: 2004-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of courtship and fairy tales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightingale

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge was correspondence. Very, very, very loosely based on the Hans Christian Andersen fairy tale of the same name.

Tsuzuki's penmanship is exquisite, but he has no gift for words. He tries to write a letter, a haiku, a simple note, and crumples them all up and throws them away in disgust.

At last he takes a clean sheet of paper, dips his quill in ink, and writes an incantation. The bird comes alive with a small burst of power, then cocks its head, listening. It flies out of his window, and he watches it go as though it carries his heart.

Hisoka is still awake when the bird lands on his sill, and when he rises from his bed and moves closer, he feels the undeniable aura of magic. Then it opens its beak, and begins to sing to him in Tsuzuki's mellow voice.

Hisoka listens a few moments, then dresses and leaves the house.

Tsuzuki swallows at the knock on his door, but he rises to answer it, and finds Hisoka on the other side.

"Did you...like it, Hisoka?" he asks, and Hisoka reaches up to pull him down into a firm kiss.

When Hisoka pulls back, he does not let go, and in the dark his eyes gleam.

"I would rather hear the real thing."


End file.
